The Bonfire
by wingsxforxmarie
Summary: Leah goes to a bonfire in La Push with Seth. Guess who she meets there! Oneshot. Read&Review!


**Author's Note:** Just something random that came to mind. I'm not much of a fan of Leah, but I figured she needed some love too. Hah. Enjoy!

**P.S.** Sorry for the lame title. If you have a better idea for a title, please tell me.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be sitting in this crappy chair writing some lame story for FanFiction XD.

**Rating:** K+

-----

**The Bonfire  
**By _wingsxforxmarie_

I checked my apperance in the mirror for the hundredth time, knowing that there really was no further preparation that I could do. It felt strange to be so... girly. Especially after spending so much time with the pack, they were basically my family. I was used to not caring about how I looked, for whatever unknown reason, here I was, standing in front of the mirror, mascara wand in hand, making myself look... well, pretty.

"Leah! Let's go!" Seth called from downstairs. I quickly finished applying the mascara to my eyelashes, took one last look in the mirror, sighed in frustration, and then left the bathroom. I was downstairs, approaching Seth in record time.

"Hey sis, you ready?" He asked absentmindedly as he scruffed his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you sure you are though? Or do you need more time to make yourself look _purrrty_? 'Cause no offense, if you do that, we're never going to get to bonfire!" I teased.

He stuck his tongue out while turning away from the mirror and toward me.

"You're just-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" I asked, taking in his expression as he looked at me.

"Wow, Leah. You look..."

"I look... what? Do I look bad? Dang it! I knew I shouldn't have wasted all that time doing my hair and makeup..." I trailed off in a frustrated tone.

"No, no. It's just that... Well Leah, you look like a... Like a... _girl_," He was finally able to spit out. His facial expression slowly turned into a teasing smile.

I smacked him across the back of the head, muttering something along the lines of "stupid, moronic little brother..." as I went to look for my shoes.

-----

About twenty minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot just off to the side of the beach in La Push. I could see the smoke rising from an area just down the beach, near the shoreline of the water. There were about 25 people or so gathered around the bonfire.

I cut the engine, opening the door and stepping out. I didn't bother locking the door of my car, because honestly, it'd be useless. Seth got out and I followed behind him as we made our way down the beach.

I was aware of my sweaty palms as I realized that I was nervous. Why was I nervous? I knew most of the people here because they were from the reservation.

Perhaps I was nervous because I had spent so much time making myself look good, and now I was self-conscious of what the others would say. I was almost positive that tonight I'd have to endure great amounts of teasing from the guys because of the way I looked. They would probably never let me live this down. Lovely.

Seth patted my shoulder, a gesture of encouragement. He could tell that I wasn't feeling so great right now. Another 'benefit' that came with hearing the minds of all pack members when we were in our wolf forms. After awhile, you learned to tell when something was wrong, even when we were human.

We finally reached the others after what felt like hours of walking down the beach.

In the back of my mind, I felt the weirdest sensation. It was almost like I was being drawn to the people surrounding the fire. But it was something that I couldn't control.

However, my mind was already preoccupied enough for me to worry about such abnormalities in my head. It's not like that was something new. Hah.

I was immediately greeted by the members of the pack, only half-listening to their shocked comments on my appearance tonight.

The rest of my attention was focused on one particular boy. He was talking to two other guys next to him. His face was glowing, mainly because of the bonfire he was near.

I remembered thinking that he was incredibly handsome as I started walking toward him. It was the oddest experience. It was like I had completely lost control of my body. Before I could fully realize what I was doing, I had approached him.

He looked up from his conversation and flashed a smile in my direction. He must think I'm some kind of weirdo because I was just standing there like a freak, not moving. And staring at him.

...Why was I acting this way? Why couldn't my legs carry me away from this man? Why was my body betraying me in such an obvious and obnoxious way? It wouldn't let me move. And I couldn't understand why.

He looked up at me again. "Hi," He said, flashing another brilliant smile.

"H-h-hi," I stuttered like an idiot.

And then it hit me like a brick of realization. It was almost like a feeling of 'love-at-first-sight' only... stronger. I never wanted to leave this boy's side. I had never experienced a feeling like this since... Sam. Oh. OH. I had completely forgotten about Sam. And now that he was on my mind, I didn't... care. I didn't have anymore feelings for Sam, whatsoever. I turned my head, seeing Sam across the fire, sitting next to Emily of course, and for once, it didn't hurt me to look at him. It didn't tear the heart out of my body and squish it into a million pieces to see Emily looking into Sam's eyes with devotion. It didn't hurt at all. I didn't even care. There wasn't a single feeling that came with looking at that scene.

I briefly remembered a conversation that I'd had with Jacob, many months ago, back when Bella was still pregnant with Nessie. We had been talking about how if either he or I had imprinted, it would completely rid of us of our previous feelings. His feelings for Bella, and mine for Sam. And then he'd imprinted with Renesmee and I had grieved for days. It was so unfair! How could he get his way after I had waited so long for my feelings for Sam to diminish?

But now it had finally happened. And I was exhilarated.

-----

**-ONE DAY LATER-**

It was early in the morning, still dark out, and me and a few other members of the pack were roaming around the forest, just simply running around, letting out energy. Sometimes we would do this occasionally, just for the adrenaline rush. The reason that we did it so early in the morning is because we didn't want to be spotted by any local hikers. That wouldn't end up too good.

_Hey Leah, wanna race?_ Jacob asked with unsaid words. I don't think that he'll ever get over the fact that I'm always gonna win when it comes to me and him racing.

_Sure, if you want your self-esteem killed... again. _I replied with humor in tone.

_Hah! You wish, Leah. Ready... Set... Go!_

And the two of us were off. He showed me in his mind the place that we were racing to. My thoughts wandered elsewhere as my legs pounded on the dirt beneath me. Memories of the night before flashed through my mind, surely making it to Jacob's. Oh well. With this body came no privacy. I was finally starting to accept that fact.

I thought about how much of an awesome time I had had last night. When I was eventually able to talk without stuttering, I introduced myself to him. We ending up talking for hours, up until the wee hours of the morning. But I didn't mind, and neither did he. It was amazing how interesting I found this boy. I wanted to hear all about him- where he was born, his childhood, his current life, his family, his friends, just everything. Unfortunately, we had soon ran out of time, even though it had only felt like I'd been talking with him for less then an hour.

The only reason that I had left his side was that he suggested we meet up again. So sure enough, he and I had a date for tonight. I couldn't wait.

I was still sprinting when I finally realized that Jacob had stopped dead in his tracks, forfeiting the race.

_What's wrong?_ I asked, surprised that Jacob had given up so easily.

He didn't answer. His mind was blank, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

And then he replayed my thoughts back to me, the exact scenes and thoughts that had just run through my own mind.

_What?_ I asked him again, not knowing why he had replayed my thoughts back to me. What was he trying to say?

Finally he managed to convey his thoughts.

_You... you imprinted on **Mike Newton**?!_

And then a howl of laughter erupted from his throat.


End file.
